Winx Club Comic Series
Along with being an animated series, the Winx Club is also a comic series. Both originated in Italy. Over 100 issues of the comic have been produced, including two issues focusing on the movies and three Halloween issues, each contained in a monthly magazine. The first twelve are based directly on the episodes of the first season, while the rest focus on other adventures. The Winx continue to attend Alfea in the comics, despite having graduated. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Aisha *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Riven *Helia *Nabu *Roxy Comics There are over 75 issues online that have been translated into English. Click on the links to view, read and enjoy them. #The Castle-Bloom and Stella begin the new Alfea school year. (In this one, Inspector Griselda says, "Princess Stella of Domino, which is supposed to be Solaria.) #The Secret of Alfea-Bloom searches for a dress for the Alfea dance. #The Boys from Red Fountain-Bloom and the girls officially form the Winx Club. #A Friend for Bloom-How Bloom met Stella and came to Alfea is told. #Prisoner of the Dark - Bloom is imprisoned in a tree by the Trix. #The Swamp Monster- #The School for Witches- #Heart of a Fairy-Bloom helps her boss at her new job. #A Job for Bloom-How Bloom got her job is told. #The Revelation-The truth about Bloom, Brandon and Sky is told. #Dragon's Flame-Bloom searches for her lost power. #Magic Battle-The final fight against the Winx and Trix is fought. #Moonlight-The Winx and Specialists go looking for liquid moonlight. #Alone Against Everybody- #Dragon's Land-Bloom protects Diaspro in the dragon homeland. #King Nobody-The Winx help King Nobody attain freedom. #The Ghost of Balmoral-The Winx solve the mystery behind Balmoral Castle. #The Guardian of Dreams-The Winx help Layla in the dream realm. #Monsters on the Loose-Season 2 is summarized, and the last of Darkar's monsters are eliminated. #An Evil Wind-The Trix try to erase peoples memory. #The Shaab Stone-The legendary Shaab Stone is discovered. #Treason-With Helia suspected of treason, the Winx plot how to get the Shaab Stone back. #Return of the Trix Girls-The Trix regain their memories and wreak havoc. #Love Potion-Shilly makes a love potion to make Brandon fall for her. #Logic and Love- Tecna is told by her father, that a boy other than Timmy was chosen as a match for her. #The Seed of Disagreement-The Trix plant the seed of disagreement. #Darko The Black- #Witch Love- #Magic Tournament-A magical tournament is held and the Winx and Trix participate. #Love For Layla-The Pixies try to find a good boyfriend for Layla #The Return of Princess Diaspro- #My Friend is a Dragon-The baby dragon from "Dragons Land" finds Bloom. #Ghosts- #A Story of Knights and Ladies-The Winx participate in an exam in Palladium's simulator chamber where they are thrust in a virtual world of the Medieval times. #The Trial-Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower is put on trial concerning the Trix, but foul play from behind the scenes plot to make sure Griffin never makes it to the trial. #New Challenges- #Together Again- #Musa's Enterprise-Musa uses a guy's property to set up her own club. #The King of Rock- #The Kingdom of Darkness-The Winx save a kingdom without light. #Love Beach-Tecna and Timmy have relationship troubles. #Milly's Secret-The Winx help a girl named Milly realize her dreams in a Cinderella-ish scenario. #Lost Words- #The Loyalty Game- #Suspicion and Deceit-The Winx help Sky and Brandon stop assassination attempts against Sky's father. #Mission to Andros- The Winx and Specialists head to Andros to stop a series of tidal waves, while Layla worries about her relationship with Nabu after he meets up with an old female friend. #Pirate Island- Continuing from the last issue, problems on Andros rises as all but Layla get captured by pirates. It is up to Layla to rescue them all. #Knights of the Star- #Love Betrayed- #Rebellious Genie-The Winx locate a genie who happens to be an Alfea professor and refuses to grant the wishes of the lamp owner. #The Island Of Time-The Winx and Specialists encounter a time warp and get stranded on an island on Earth a few centuries back. #Infernal Concoction-The Trix create a candy to boost mental activity and sells it to other witches, but it has side-effects. #The Black Comet-The Winx help Tecna's home-world to stop the Black comet, while Tecna finds a potential new suitor. #Pandora's Box-The Winx and Trix are invited to another magic academy as guest lecturers, but it also contains a box that was sealed for a VERY good reason. #Temptations- #Magix On Ice-Magix is frozen over, and an ice-skating competition is held. #Red Devils- #The Magic Child-The Winx protect a magical child from demons. #Winx Band- The Winx create a band, which they became a hit. However, will the path to stardom disrupt their lives as fairies? #Future Adventure-The Winx help a professor get back to the future, and see their future Love & Pet shop. #The Rebellion-The robots on Tecna's home-world rebel against their masters. #Stormy Skies- #Poison-Stella and Brandon are poisoned. #Magic Holiday-Two sneaky celebrities cause relationship troubles for Bloom and Sky. #New Love-Stella tries to find a new boyfriend after she has a fight with Brandon. #The Dispute-The girls go to visit Flora's old friend who's family is having a land dispute with another family. #Magix Virus- A magical virus that eats up all manner of text, written and digital, plagues Magix. #Roxy the Seventh Fairy-Season 4 is summarized and the Winx stop a T-Rex brought back to life. First appearance of Roxy. #The Cursed Jewel-A jewel known for bringing bad luck is discovered. #Ski Break-The three schools of Magix go on a ski vacation. #Layla's Courage-Layla runs into an old friend, and love blossoms all over again. #High Tide-The Winx try to solve a water problem in the Terramaris region on planet Seantis.7 #Perfume and Magic -The Winx visit another collegein Magix, and uncovers a conspiracy plot from a sleazy business tycoon scheming to take over a town plagued with pollution thanks to his overindustrialization. #Love and Duties-Eraklyon erupts into civil war, and Sky and Brandon must leave knowing that they may never come back. #Needless Courage -Bloom tries to come to terms that Sky may never return from the Eraklyon civil war, and at the same time deal with a possible love blossoming with new guy Jordan. #Revenge of the Sea - The Winx visit a planet where the oceans are being littered with illegal driftnet fishing and Bloom receives a prophetic dream about the sea's source should it continue. #Hopes and Disappointments #The Wizard Kamud #Conflict of the Heart #Old Doors New Mysteries #The Flower of Truth #Forbidden Magic #Monsters of Stone #Riddles and Jealousy #Bad Dreams #The Golden Reef #The Fury of Gregory #The Test of Kyral #Little Desires #Adventure on Zenith #Shady Hill of Werewolves #The Vampire Club #Revenge of the Mummy #The Fury of the Snow #The Source of Light #Fairy for a Day #The Dark Dimension VIZ Media In 2012, to coincide with Nickelodeon's acquiring rights to the series, VIZ Media began publishing the Winx Club comics. The comics were re-translated and placed in volumes consisting of two comics each. The comics were also slightly re-ordered by placing "A Friend for Bloom" as the first story in the series. #Bloom's Discovery - A Friend for Bloom; First Day in Magix (formerly titled The Castle) #Secrets of Alfea - Secrets of Alfea (formerly titled The Secrets of Alfea); The Boys from Red Fountain #The Magic of Friendship - ? #Dragon's Flame - ? Magazine Covers 14.jpg|14 15.jpg|15 16.jpg|16 17.png|17 cover 18.png|18 19.png|19 22.jpg|22 cover 55.jpg|55 56.jpg|56 57.jpg|57 58.jpg|58 59.jpg|59 60.png|60 61.jpg|61 62.jpg|62 63.jpg|63 64.jpg|64 65.jpg|65 66.jpg|66 cover 67.jpg|67 68.jpg|68 69.png|69 70.jpg|70 71.jpg|71 72.jpg|72 15qydkh.jpg|The 100 covers of the magazines. front_mag_105_0.png|105 Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Media